


Everything But

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, There is swearing, do not read if you dislike swearing. Even though there’s probably not going to be that much at all, maybe like, two swears per chapter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving love stories from AUs to switched miraculous holders, almost all ships but one; Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug.





	1. Wrong time, Wrong Place.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate plz.

Ladybug shot through Paris towards her home, hoping Luka didn’t notice her disappearance.

 

She was in such a panic about the fact that her miraculous was on its second-to-last beep, and that Luka was going to notice she was gone sometime soon, (he wasn’t dumb!) she forgot to check if their was anyone in the room as she swung through the open window.

 

“Ladybug?”

Oh shit.

 

And, with Miraculously BAD timing, her final beep went off, and suddenly she was Marinette Coffain-Cheng.

 

Luka stared at her.

She continued to stand there awkwardly.

 

 _“...what?”_ He uttered after about a minute or so of staring.

 

“Ehehehe....”

“Marinette. Sit down, we are having a talk about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...I still hate lukanette. 
> 
> LADYNOIR FOR LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Who are you dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this POSSIBLY become a reveal?

AChat Noir was a bit nervous.

 

It had been two months since the last Akuma, and in those two months, he had gotten a girlfriend.

 

But since Kagami was his _GIRLFRIEND_ , if he continued to flirt with Ladybug, that would technically be cheating, right?

 

“Um, are you done pacing yet? ‘Cause I think you’ve actually worn a path on the roof.”

 

He looked up.

 

Ladybug was standing there, looking half amused, half concerned about his consistent pacing.

 

“O-oh! Um, Ladybug!”

“Okay, SPILL. What’s up? And why have you called me out here at TEN O’CLOCK AT _NIGHT?_ ” She added.

 

“W-well, you see, I thought I should tell you something...”

“Huh? What is it Chat?”

“I though maybe I should tell you, I kinda have a... Girlfriend.... now.....” he trailed off.

She stared at him.

And then grinned.

“Really? I’m so happy for you Chat! But why are you telling me?” She seemed confused.

“Because, you know, for one thing I flirt with you, and also I might do stupid things in future for her as Chat, and try to protect her.... and stuff like that.” He finished.

 

“Huh. Good point. Well then, maybe I should tell you, I’m dating someone too!”

“Can I ask who?” She looked at him.

“Um, okay I guess. I mean, there’s like a one in one hundred chance you know me, or him. I’ll tell you who I’m dating, you tell me. Ok?” He nodded happily.

 

“I’m dating Luka Coffain.”

“Really?”

She seemed to panic.

“D-do you know him?”

He shook his head.

“Not personally. I know his sister though.”

“Ohhhh, you know Juleka?”

He nodded.

“Ok then, who are you dating?”

“Kagami Tsurugi. You know, she was Akumatized into Riposte?” She nodded in recognition.

“Yup, I’ve met her once or twice. Anyway, I have to go now, I have a date with Luka!” She sad happily, and swung off into the distance.

 

**[BONUS]**

“Hey guess what girl? I heard Adrien has a girlfriend!” Alya grinned.

“Really? Good for him!”

“Yup! Know who it is?”

“Uhhhhhh.... who?”

“Kagami!” Marinette froze.

“Marinette? You ok girl?”

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk._


	3. A One-Sided ChloéxMarinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sided, sorry ChloéxMarinette shippers.  
> I made a backstory about how Marinette and Chloé met, and why Chloé’s mom hates her.  
> It’s sad.

“I bully you because...”

This was it. The reason why Chloé tormented her for years...

“...I really like you!”

Wait, what?

“So, you bullied me because... you wanted to be my friend?”

Chloé blinked.

“N-no, I bullied you because I LIKED you dumb**s!”

“Huh? What does that me-“

Oh.

_Oh._

_OHHHHHHH._

“And when you began crushing on Adrien, I tried to make you back off, killing two birds with one stone!” She sighed. “Making you AVAILABLE, if I ever, you know, decided to make a move, and protecting Adrien, who’s more like a brother to me then a crush as I portray to the rest of the world...”

She sighed.

 

“...”

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Chloé blinked.

“What part?”

 

“What part? ALL OF IT!!!”

 

“I only have one question...”

_“Why?”_

 

She sighed.

“Have you ever wondered why my mom hates me?”

 

“Um, actually, yes, why?”

 

“Because, of something that happened on the first day of school years ago...”

 

_**~Flashback~** _

_Chloé examined her classmates as they ran across the room._

_Suddenly, the door opened and a young girl stepped in._

_She was the prettiest person Chloé had ever seen._

_She was even prettier then Emilie, (Mrs. Agreste) and that’s saying something._

_She wanted to stare at her forever, but then she remembered Emilie telling her once that it was impolite to stare, so instead she looked down at her feet._

_She was unable to summon the confidence to approach her all day._

_—At Home—_

_“Daddy, Mommy!”_

_They turned to her._

_“Oh hello darling! How was your first day of school?”_

_“Amazing! I learned soooo much, and I saw this girl, she was soooooooo pretty!”_

_“Is that so darling?”_

_“Yeah, she had dark hair that looked like a waterfall at night, and her eyes reminded me of everything sweet and bright in the world...” Chloé sighed happily, practically melting on the spot at the thought of her bluebell eyes. Meanwhile, her parents looked at each other with concerned glances._

_No, she couldn’t be..._

_—That Night (sorry for all the time skips!)—_

_Chloé awoke to the sounds of yelling from her parent’s room._

_She snuck across the hall, and opened the door slightly, peeking inside._

_“-not normal! We gave birth to a monster!”_

_“It’s not her fault, she can’t control her feelings!”_

_“That doesn’t excuse the fact that it’s NOT NORMAL!”_

_“Honey please-“_

_“ANDRÈ, she’s GAY!” (Ps before you get mad at me, I have nothing against Gay people or Bisexual people, and such, the things said here just for plot purposes, nothing actually behind them)_

_Chloé had heard enough. She quietly shut the door, crawled onto her bed, and cried._

_The next day, the dark haired girl approached her._

_Chloé pushed her to the ground and tore her backpack, breaking several of her pencils._

_She didn’t know why Mommy and Daddy were upset, but she knew this girl was to blame._

_And so, she will PAY._

_**~End Flashback~** _

__

_{Imma just leave it here, ‘cause I’m all outta ideas}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact that no one cares about; my childhood friend is bi! And one of my other friends, she just seems gay.

**Author's Note:**

> What other ships should I do??


End file.
